Q x Harkness
by Bi-Groudon
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness from Torchwood comes to thank Agent Q for his deeds that saved him so much trouble, and things get intimate.


'Well fuck,' is all I can think as I stare down at the piece of paper I have just been handed. My position as Agent Q at MI6 was as good as gone. I knew that what I was doing was illegal, but it had to be done. It had to be done to protect us all from Silva and his madness. But it's not like the administration would appreciate that. It's not like bringing down the biggest and most immediate threat to MI6 and the United Kingdom means anything.

I suck it up and accept the obvious fact that I'll lose my job; my career and future in espionage is over. I can't help but thinking about what a wonderful and promising future I might have had if I hadn't helped Agent 007 take down Silva...

I get up from my desk, knowing that this is the last time I'll ever get up from this desk. I'm almost nostalgic, remembering the sparkle in my eye when I got the job with MI6, my amazing computer skills finally being recognized. I walk across out of the room, trying to hold myself together and not show any signs of distress. I can't help but glance over the others working, their futures in espionage still secure. Wish I could say the same for myself. I make it to the hallway and head off to the office indicated on the letter I got. I can't help but hate myself, how could I have been so stupid! I had such a bright future, but now the whole mess with Agent 007 and Silva has destroyed that future. But what could I have done? I did what I had too, what was necessary for the safety of us all. I must be proud of myself and accept whatever consequences there are.

I finally reach the door and pause before grabbing the doorknob and twisting. Pushing the door in, I see a figure sitting in a chair behind a desk, facing away from me. I don't recognize this person, wearing a long, WWII-era coat. I begin about to turn around and leave, assuming that it's the wrong office, but the door closes on my face and I have nowhere to go. I turn back to face the figure as they too turn around to face me. It's a man whom I have never seen before, an extremely handsome and sexy man. I had never felt such strong emotions for another man before and I am stunned. He has a gorgeous face and well groomed hair, an irresistible smile and sparkling eyes.

"Agent Q," he says, snapping me back into reality and out of my strange realm of emotions, "I need to talk to you." 'Well shit, this is it,' I think to myself, trying my best to not think about this mystery man's appearance.

"You have no idea what affects your actions have caused," he says.

"I did what I had to to stop Silva!" I shout out, interrupting him. He smiles at me and laughs, and I can't help but quiver. His laugh is so full and it shakes my soul, making me suddenly feel strange and homosexual again. It scares me how much he's making me feel.

"What you did saved the United Kingdom from years upon years of chaos! I believe I should explain, my name is Captain Jack Harkness, and I am a time-traveler. I lead an organization called Torchwood, but you've probably already heard of it here at MI6. I just came to see you, for what you did, aiding Bond, was not a set event in time, and it was possible that you wouldn't do it. I can't get in contact with the Doctor, so I suppose a word of gratitude from me will have to do," I cannot believe what he has just told me. Time-travel? Torchwood?

"I'm sorry, what?" I reply. Harkness stands up and walks over to me. I am overwhelmed by his presence and my emotions go completely insane. I can feel his strong, masculine presence wash over me and leave me speechless.

Suddenly, he grabs the back of my head with both of his hands and pulls my face to his, my mouth to his, and kisses me. I am stunned and yet completely aroused by the kiss, our tongues intertwine and our lips interlock. I am overcome with emotions and I want nothing more than to continue the kiss, and so I grab the back of his head and pull him close as well. We make out passionately for what must have been ten minutes before he finally pulls away and says:

"I could see it in your eyes, that this would be the best way to thank you"

Harkness then resumes kissing me but this time his hands begin to stray. They move up and down my back and across my ribs, making me feel tingly and seduced. Then he moves even farther down and over to my behind. His hands brush over it a bit before he grabs my bubble butt cheeks. I am completely seduced at this point and want nothing more than for this man's penis to penetrate me.

In that instant my hand immediately drops and grabs his crotch. I can feel a huge mass swell in his groin, which only makes me hornier. I stroke his massive member and I can feel it pulse and grow as he too becomes hornier.

We stop kissing and I drop down to my knees and work madly on unzipping his pants.

"You fucking love this, don't you?" asks Captain Jack just as I unzip his pants and his huge penis flops out, smacking me on the cheek. I grab it quickly out start giving him a handjob while licking the head.

"You can do better than that," he says as he grabs my head and forces me to move closer to him, shoving his dick down my throat and nearly choking me. He moves my head back and forth, holding me by the hair, forcing me to deepthroat him. Jack is so damn big that the head of his dick is starting a gag reaction, hitting the back of my mouth and going down my throat, and I make the most pathetic and defeat noises possible, barely being able to breath, if at all.

"Yeah, choke on it..." he says euphorically as he lets his head fall backwards in the pleasure he was getting from the blowjob. Suddenly Jack pulls it out and I desperately gasp for air before going right back at it, but this time he wasn't pulling on my hair. Instead, I suck on him myself, moving my lips up and down his cock, licking, before kissing around the head and then moving my entire mouth over his penis. I do my best to keep my teeth out of the way as I move my mouth up and down his tool, his head still leaned back in euphoria. I continue to suck on him for a while before he takes off his coat and shirt and commands me:

"Strip, I wanna see that ass of your's"

I do as I am told and get up. Almost by surprise, he grabs me close to him and kisses me again, while unbuttoning my shirt and unzipping my pants. I step away to pull off my shirt and pull down my pants and underwear, leaving us both naked together, alone in the office.

Harkness goes over to his coat and pulls out a small jar. He opens it and spreads the gel-like contents on his penis, as a lubricant.

Captain Jack grabs me and pulls me to him in an embrace. He holds me tight as we kiss and ours penises touch. Jack once again moves his hands all over me, rubbing my chest and spines before massaging my nipples and pinching them. I move my head away and he begins to kiss my neck, softly and gently. I am in such a euphoric state, my neck being kissing erotically, my nipples being pinched, and my dick rubbing up against another one.

Suddenly, Harkness grabs my bottom in a very strong hold and lifts me up. I hold on to him by holding my hand together behind his neck. My feet also touch behind his butt as I tuck my legs up so as to not touch the floor. I begin to feel faint for I know what'll happen next. I feel this just as I can feel his dick head rubbing up against my ass, searching for the hole. Jack finds his target and looks me straight in the eye as he moves his hips up and forces his massive tool into my tiny asshole.

I cry out and whip my head back in pain as his monster cock penetrates me deeper and deeper, making me feel as though I'm about to be torn apart. He lets out a grunt as I feel his balls press against my ass, meaning his entire cock was inside my asshole. I feel like crying, the pain is so intense. He can see the pain in my eyes and says:

"What, am I just too fucking big for your little ass?"

As he says this, his takes most of his cock back out and then quickly ramming it all back in again. I scream, I can't handle it. He's just too goddamn huge.

He walks over to the desk and I instinctively let go of him and lean back onto the desk. Jack grabs a hold of both of my legs and proceeds to violently fuck my ass, slamming my behind at such a high speed and force that I try to scream but I can't. The extreme pain is overcome with pure pleasure as he continues to breed my bottom. The initial pain from a virgin anus being penetrated for the first time is overcome by complete pleasure from the prostrate. He lets out grunts as I moan and command him to fuck me harder.

Harkness obeys and slams against me faster and harder, his balls slapping my ass cheeks with every thrust. I can feel his cock fill me and push against my insides. I cannot believe the euphoria that I'm feeling, lying there, panting, as he fucks me harder and harder. I begin to masturbate, moving one hand to my own hard cock and stroking it.

After a few more minutes, Captain Jack stops and starts penetrating me very slowly, trying to avoiding cumming just yet. He pulls me off of the desk and onto the floor lying me down next to him, in spooning position. I lift up one of my legs, making my asshole easier to penetrate. Jack slides his massive penis back into my tiny virgin ass and grunts as I let out a moan. This time, one of his hands moves to my cock and starts giving me a handjob. His head bends over my chest and bites my nipple. I am in complete euphoria, and I would have never thought that it would be caused by this: being fucking by a huge cock, getting a handjob, and having my nipple bit.

Captain Jack Harkness goes back to completely demolish my anus while still biting at my nipple and jerking me off. I am in complete happiness and pleasure. I kiss his neck as I moan and let out little cries, I just can't help it. His member is just causing too much stimulation in my asshole.

Harkness then flips me so that I'm bent over and he's on his knees, doggy style. He grabs a hold my ass with both hands, squeezing tight, and once again violently slams my ass. I feel as though my asshole is going to be ripped open, and I let out a cry. He slabs my ass and fucks me even harder. I push my head against the floor, clenching my teeth as he breeds my ass.

"Aw fuck, I'm gonna cum!" he screams as he pulls out and grabs me by the hair and pulls me to his pulsated dick. He shoots huge shots of cum all over my face, one after another. The hot, sticky cum covers my face and I begin to lick it off as Jack Harkness sits back in his chair, panting.

"I knew it was a good idea to be the one who thanks you, Agent Q," he says as I lie there, naked, on the floor with semen all over me face and an asshole stretched wide open, pulsating.


End file.
